Olero
by Ayam Rusa
Summary: Siapa yang sangka jika sebuah labirin tanpa ujung akan ditemui dalam diri seorang yang nampaknya acuh tak acuh? Dan hal itu pulalah yang disesalkannya. Ia menyesal telah membuat keputusan yang akan merugikannya sekarang ataupun selamanya. Tentunya, penyesalan itu tak akan bertahan lama. Tidak saat ia benar-benar terjebak dalam labirin memikat.


Tidak ada satu pun kaum hawa yang akan menolak pesonanya. Tak ada seorang pun yang tak tergila-gila padanya. Dia bagaikan magnet yang membuat siapapun pasti bertekuk lutut padanya.

Semuanya pasti terjebak dalam pesonanya.

Mungkin bukan masalah bagaimana ia mendapatkannya. Ini semua hanya tentang bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya.

Siapa yang sangka jika sebuah labirin tanpa ujung akan ditemui dalam diri seorang yang nampaknya acuh tak acuh?

Dan hal itu pulalah yang disesalkannya. Ia menyesal telah membuat keputusan yang akan merugikannya sekarang ataupun selamanya.

Tentunya, penyesalan itu tak akan bertahan lama.

Tidak saat ia benar-benar terjebak dalam labirin memikat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Olero**

 **Semua tokoh milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Waspada! Cerita tidak untuk -17**

 **Jangan lupa OOC serta typo!**

 **Dedicated for Inuzukarei15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau akan dibayar mahal untuk itu ..."

Pemuda berambut raven tersebut hanya menatap tajam sosok di hadapannya. Pria paruh baya dengan rambut legam menjuntai panjang hingga menutupi sebagian matanya menatap figur tampan nyaris sempurna itu dengan pandangan tertarik penuh.

"Berapa mereka akan membayarku?"

Nampaknya, pria paruh baya itu telah menang telak. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman mengerikan sebelum bangkit berdiri dari singgasana nyamannya. Berpura-pura berpikir—nyatanya ia tak berhenti berkedip saat menatap figur tampan itu.

Ia berjalan mendekati bungsu Uchiha yang kini sebatang kara tersebut. Meski wajahnya tetap datar, namun pandangan sayu kesepian jelas terpancar dari sana.

"Itu tergantung ..." Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berseringai sebelum kembali berkata, "Seberapa kuat kau melayani mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana remang-remang tak akan pernah jauh dari sini. Dentuman musik yang memekakan telinga, gesekan beberapa bagian tubuh pemuda-pemudi yang memang sengaja tergesek, denting gelas yang saling beradu serta teriakan jujur beberapa orang yang nampak dalam kondisi terbaik mereka untuk melepas penat.

Di antara kerumunan itu, seorang gadis di balik meja bartender hanya menopang dagu menatap pemandangan yang lumrah dalam kesehariannya dengan tatapan datar. Setidaknya ia berharap ia menemukan satu atau dua pemuda yang bisa digunakan untuk mencuci matanya yang lama tak mendapat pemandangan yang layak.

"Jangan melamun terus, Cantik." Ia memutar matanya bosan saat pemuda brengsek menyebalkan duduk di hadapannya. Seolah sudah mafhum, Ia hanya diam ketika tangan itu terangkat mengelus setiap jengkal kesempurnaan wajahnya.

"Aku pesan seperti biasanya saja."

Tanpa berniat menjawab, Ino bergegas mengelap gelas kecil yang tersedia—seraya kembali melirik kerumunan di sana. Bahkan sampai ia menuangkan minuman berwarna biru itu, manik jernihnya tetap tak bisa berpaling dari koloni pemuja segala hal berbau dunia ini.

"Kali ini apalagi yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Sosok di hadapan Ino tak menjawab. Bukan hal yang aneh jika para pelanggan setianya bebas untuk menyentuh wajah gadis tercantik di bar ternama ini. Dan sosok bersurai pirang itu juga nampak tenang.

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan." Si pirang kembali mengkritik, namun tetap tak mendapat tanggapan yang berarti.

Tanpa diduga, seorang di hadapan gadis cantik perawakan boneka itu tertawa. Gadis bartender itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. Pasti dia sudah mabuk, pikirnya sebal.

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena kau belum pernah terjebak, Ino-chan ..."

Ya, dan aku tak akan pernah berminat terjebak dalam hal konyol seperti apa yang kau lakukan. Ia ingin sekali jujur pada pemuda di hadapannya. Sayangnya, ia tak berniat untuk membuat para pelanggan setianya kabur karena pelayanannya yang tak mengenakan.

"Terserah apa katamu." Gadis itu kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Bahkan kehadiran sosok yang berjalan ke tengah lantai dansa bukanlah menjadi perhatian utamanya.

Ia hanya butuh segera terbebas dari belenggu dunia penuh dosa ini.

Katakanlah sosoknya naif, namun setidaknya ia masih gadis hingga titik ini—membuktikan bahwa imannya masih kuat sejauh ini. Jika beberapa orang mungkin akan tinggal menunggu sampai ia menjadi gadis jalang seperti kebanyakan, tetapi ia sendiri berharap sebaliknya. Segera terbebas dari kungkungan jahanam ini, lalu kembali ke rutinitas normalnya.

Ya, hanya itu.

"Cukup lama juga kau bekerja di sini."

Gadis itu kembali menoleh. Kali ini menatap seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan rambut panjang mengerikan yang nampaknya baru saja menang dalam judi di kasino. Atau mungkin ia berhasil menjual salah satu perjaka atau perawan koleksinya lagi? Entahlah ...

"Bukankah aku tipikal orang penyabar?" Gadis itu menyodorkan botol anggur tahun enam puluhan beserta gelas mewahnya. "Tidak biasanya Anda datang ke mari."

Dan seperti dugaannya, pria paruh baya itu langsung tersenyum penuh arti. "Apakah kali ini kau akan menjadi malaikat penolong lagi, Yamanaka?" Ia menaikkan gelasnya—meminta gadis yang dipanggil Yamanaka itu menuangkan untuknya.

Figur cantik dengan setelan kemeja putih polos panjang serta rambut dikuncir kuda itu mengendikkan bahunya, "Kita lihat seperti apa yang Anda bawa, Orochimaru-sama."

Pria berkulit pucat dengan gaya bicara aneh itu berdesis, "Kau pasti akan terjebak jika menatapnya untuk kali ini, Yamanaka."

Ino Yamanaka—nama gadis cantik itu berdecih, "Oh, ya? Kita lihat siapa yang akan terlebih dahulu terpesona, Orochimaru-sama."

Dan setelahnya, Orochimaru tersenyum penuh arti menatap tumpukan lembaran Ryo yang bersembunyi di balik amplop tebal berwarna coklat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino mengelap peluhnya tatkala ia sampai di lift yang mengantarkan ke lantai atas hotel. Gadis tujuh belas tahun ini menggembungkan pipinya kesal jika mengingat Orochimaru yang tak terang-terangan menunjukkan siapa pemuda ataupun gadis malang yang akan menjadi budaknya.

Harapan terkuat Ino hanyalah agar pemain baru Orochimaru adalah seorang gadis sepertinya—sehingga lebih mudah bagi Ino untuk memberi wejangan padanya.

Jika sesama gadis saling bertukar pikiran, bukankah itu mudah?

Namun sebaliknya, Ino sangat menghindari jika mereka adalah pemuda. Apalagi yang seusia dengan Ino. Pakaian sepulang kerja Ino bukanlah jenis pakaian yang aman.

Ia sudah pernah mendatangi klien yang ia selamatkan dulu, dan dari sekian banyak, hanya dua orang yang pemuda. Meski suasana sedikit canggung dan ragu, Ino bersyukur pemuda-pemuda itu bukanlah tipikal pemuda yang liar.

Tapi ... bagaimana jika kali ini berbeda?

Figur bermanik jernih ini menghela napas pelan. Merapatkan jaket kebesaran miliknya guna menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kemeja kebesaran serta celana super minim. Kerja di bar benar-benar sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin terlihat jalang. Pakaian musim panas mereka sungguh pakaian musim 'panas'.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya berhenti di depan kamar bernomor dua ratus dua puluh tiga. Ino mengambil napas dalam—memastikan bahwa kepercayaan dirinya terkumpul sepenuhnya. Sebelum menggesekkan kartu yang didapatinya dari Orochimaru.

Sosok cantik yang juga menjadi siswi itu menyalakan beberapa lampu—sebelum langkah kaki membawanya menuju kamar. Mengabaikan suara gemericik air, Ino mendudukan dirinya senyaman mungkin di atas ranjang.

Karena Orochimaru pula, Ino harus kembali banting setir untuk membayar uang sekolahnya. Kenapa Kami-sama terus-menerus memberi cobaan yang berat bagi para budak pria pedofil itu?

Suara kemericik air telah terhenti. Ino kembali mengambil napas dalam. Seperti apa yang Orochimaru katakan, budaknya kali ini pasti memiliki daya pikat tersendiri.

Atau memang Ino yang terlalu gugup?

Baiklah, bertemu dengan laki-laki merupakan wajar bagi Ino. Juga saat di antara dari mereka menggoda ataupun menyentuhi wajah Ino.

Tapi itu tentu berbeda dengan berada dalam ruang yang sama bersama dengan laki-laki.

Semoga saja oh semoga seorang yang akan bersama Ino adalah perempuan. Paling parahnya, pastikan dia pemuda polos tak berdosa yang hanya mengerjapkan matanya ketika Ino bersuda tentang kejamnya dunia malam.

Sayangnya tidak.

Ino tak perlu membuat daftar karakteristik saat kedua _aquamarine_ miliknya beradu dengan manik paling legam yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

Apa yang membuat seorang seperti Sasuke Uchiha menjebloskan harga dirinya hingga mau menjadi seperti ...

... bisakah Ino menyebutnya gigolo?

Begitu menyadari jika keduanya berpandangan cukup lama, Ino buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya memerah tanpa sadar. Desas-desusnya, Sasuke Uchiha memang tampan. Tapi siapa sangka ketampanannya akan digunakan dalam jalur yang tak benar?

Ino memutuskan untuk berdiri ketika pemuda Uchiha itu semakin mendekat. Dengan jarak yang semakin mendekat, Ino bisa melihat otot perut yang terbentuk sempurna serta tetesan air yang membuatnya terlihat berkali lipat lebih menawan.

Gadis itu sudah hendak berlalu ketika suara berat nan dalam itu tiba-tiba saja menerpa gendang telinganya.

"Berapa banyak kau membayarku?"

Ino tak percaya ia akan melakukannya. Namun sepertinya ia harus mengorek telinganya setelah ini. Sepengetahuan Ino, Sasuke Uchiha adalah spesies pemuda pendiam tertutup yang terkenal karena sikap kakunya. Tidak Sasuke Uchiha yang labil seperti ini.

"Aku memberikannya pada Orochimaru." Ino menoleh menghadap Sasuke—namun buru-buru menutup kedua matanya begitu menyadari pemuda itu tengah berganti celana.

 _Sialan. Sialan. Sialan!_

Ino dapat merasakan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kedua matanya senantiasa tertutup rapat. Kedua kakinya sialan itu sama sekali tak bisa untuk digerakkan. Pasti ia terlihat seperti saksi langsung pembunuhan.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Uchiha. Gunakan uang itu sebaik-baiknya." Ino kembali mengambil napas dalam. "Aku tidak akan berkata apapun pada siapapun."

"Kata siapa kau tak bisa berkata apapun?"

Ino bergidik ngeri ketika napas hangat menggelitik telinganya. Dan begitu kedua kelopaknya terbuka, Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di hadapannya dengan pandangan menantang.

Seolah tak mau kalah, Ino juga memberi Sasuke pandangan tajamnya, "Kau cerdas, bukan? Kau pikir apa keuntungan bagiku ketika berita itu tersebar? Toh, berita itu juga tak terbukti benar atau salah." Ia mengangkat dagunya.

Namun nyali Ino seakan tertabrak truk tatkala pemuda di hadapannya menampilkan senyum seringai yang mengerikan—jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding seringai terparah milik Orochimaru sekalipun.

"Kau tahu, Yamanaka ..." Tangan kokoh itu menyentuh dagu Ino sensual. Menatap manik biru kehijauan itu dengan pandangan mematikannya yang mempesona. "Aku suka gadis sombong."

Tangan kecil Ino terangkat menampik lengan Sasuke keras. Berkebalikan dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat, ia berteriak marah, "Awalnya aku ke sini hanya ingin berbicara denganmu. Tapi kau tak sebaik kelihatannya, Uchiha!"

"Aku memang bukan laki-laki baik." Sasuke kembali berseringai, "Tapi aku bisa memperlakukanmu dengan baik di atas ranjang."

Belum sempat Ino berucap, bibirnya sudah terlebih dahulu dibungkam dengan ciuman yang dalam. Manik jernih Ino membulat dengan sempurna ketika berhadapan langsung dengan iris legam Sasuke Uchiha.

Pemuda ini benar-benar menekan habis tombol kesabaran Ino.

Ino Yamanaka mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar laki-laki brengsek yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya ini. Tapi sepertinya gerakan Ino dapat dibaca Sasuke dengan jelas. Tangan kanan Ino terhenti di udara bersamaan dengan tangan kanan Sasuke yang menggenggamnya erat. Terlalu erat hingga Ino merasa tulangnya akan remuk.

Dengan satu tangan yang memegangi tangan Ino sementara lengannya yang lain mengekang tubuh mungil itu posesif, Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Orochimaru bukan hanya bualan belaka.

Yamanaka memang seorang malaikat. Tanpa tahu siapa yang ditolongnya pun, ia rela menyingsikan uangnya untuk membayari pekerja seks yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengannya.

Malang bagi malaikat seperti Ino jika terjun dalam dunia malam yang kejam.

Apalagi ditambah dengan kehadiran Sasuke Uchiha dalam labirin tanpa ujung itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino mengambil napas sedalam yang ia bisa. Seluruh wajahnya memerah hebat. Bukan karena malu atau terpesona. Tidak, berkebalikan dari itu semua. Ia ingin sekali mencabik-cabik tubuh laki-laki brengsek yang menghimpitnya di antara kungkungan dinding dan dirinya.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu, Uchiha?" Jika bukan karena cengkeraman kuat di dua lengannya, pasti Ino benar-benar mencakar sosok di hadapannya. "Bukankah aku sudah membayarmu? Tidak bisakah kau melepaskanku?"

Mendengar penuturan Ino, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya menantang, "Bukankah kau sudah membayarku? Tidakkah kau menggunakanku, Yamanaka?"

Oh sial!

Memutuskan jika terus berdebat seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya segera pergi, Ino menutup matanya sejenak. Sasuke Uchiha memang kaku seperti apa yang diberitakan. Tapi ia sendiri tak menyangka jika di baliknya tak lebih dari seorang mesum yang labil.

"Baiklah ..." Ino menatap tajam obsidian di hadapannya, "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu dan kau ingin bercinta denganku. Bagaimana jika kita berlomba? Yang menang boleh melakukan apa yang dia inginkan." Ia menampilkan wajah berharap yang menggemaskan.

"Tidak." Sasuke nampak tak suka. "Satu pertanyaan satu permintaan. Bagaimana?"

Kali ini giliran Ino yang tak setuju dengan ide gila Sasuke. Pasti ujung-ujungnya dia sendiri yang akan rugi. Melihat bagaimana pemuda itu dengan beringas menciumnya—ah tidak tidak! Jangan sampai!

"Bagaimana jika—AKH! Baiklah-baiklah!"

Bagaimanapun, pria selalu lebih unggul dalam permainan yang mereka buat sendiri, 'kan?

...

Ino menggeram kesal menatap Uchiha yang duduk di hadapannya kini. Sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak meludahi wajah menyebalkan yang kini tengah memasang ekspresi angkuh kelas wahidnya itu. Sialnya, kedua tangan terikat beserta mulutnya yang tertutup sempurna.

"Apa pertanyaanmu?" Sasuke membuka penutup mulut Ino. Obsidian itu menatapnya lekat.

Ino masih diam. Seakan jijik pada sosok dihadapannya, Ino membuang muka. Ia rasa bibir yang bengkak serta lebam di bagian leher sudah cukup menjelaskan dengan benar permintaan apa yang baru saja Sasuke Uchiha ajukan untuknya.

Merasa jika gadis di hadapannya akan semakin mengabaikannya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menarik Ino hingga duduk di pangkuannya. Bahkan belum sempat Ino berucap, bibirnya yang bengkak kembali diserang dengan ciuman panas Sasuke.

Dengan kedua tangan yang terikat serta ciuman yang begitu intim, Ino merasa dadanya akan meledak. Belum lagi kedua lengan Sasuke yang melingkarinya erat. Tidak ada yang bisa Ino lakukan selain hanya diam.

Atau mungkin tidak?

Mengikuti permainan Sasuke, Ino pun membalas ciuman panasnya. Pada akhirnya, keduanya semakin terlarut dalam ciuman mereka. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Hingga saliva—entah milik siapa menetes.

Di tengah ciuman panasnya, Sasuke berseringai. Ino Yamanaka bukanlah seperti Ino Yamanaka yang orang-orang katakan. Lengan kokoh itu kemudian menyusup ke balik kemeja kebesaran Ino, mengelus perut rata Ino seduktif sebelum berhenti di dada Ino yang masih terbalut bra.

"Akh!" Sasuke menatap tajam figur yang melemparkan tatapan membunuh padanya. Rasa besi terasa sangat kental di mulutnya—dan bagaimanapun, itu pasti perbuatan Ino.

Sasuke kembali berseringai.

"Jika kau bisa mengalahkanku, kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau." Ino menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memincing. "Tapi jika kau kalah—"

"—baiklah." Potong Ino cepat.

"Kau yakin?"

Ino mengangguk.

Seringai Sasuke kian lebar. Benar-benar tak menyangka jika Ino Yamanaka yang populer sebagai kalangan gadis centil akan berubah begitu naif.

"Sayangnya ..." Sasuke menggendong tubuh Ino. Kembali melumat bibir gadis itu dalam ciuman panas yang dalam.

Dengan posisi seperti itu, tak ada alasan bagi Ino untuk kabur. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, entah sejak kapan ia merasa langit-langit hotel berubah warna menggelap. Sementara Sasuke menciumnya tanpa ampun, Ino hanya bisa berdoa. Semoga saja ...

"Permainan kita ada di atas ranjang."

... ia tak pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

Innalillahi Ya Alloh, kenapa saya bisa menuliskan cerita seperti ini coba.

Hahaha, jadi hutang saya sudah lunas. Maaf kalau kaku sekali (gemeteran padahal sambil nulis ini).

Dan juga untuk kakak Inuzukarei15 tersayang (sebenernya semuanya tersayang, sih), saya mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih karena sudah berpartisipasi memberi dorongan moral pada saya yang bebal ini T_T. Apalagi dorongan untuk segera mup on :')

Akhir kata, saya sudah tidak memiliki tangunggan lagi (dibacok) :* :* :*.


End file.
